


There Are Reasons Why Castiel Should Wear Dean's Clothing (That Only Dean Knows)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A looooooooooooooooooooooooooot, Cas wearing Dean's underwear, Dean likes it, Frottage, M/M, Porn, Sharing Clothing, While still wearing clothes, but not really, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes the sight of Cas in his underwear.  Waaaaay too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Reasons Why Castiel Should Wear Dean's Clothing (That Only Dean Knows)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely, lovely zatnikatel over on Tumblr. I tried to oblige the request as much as possible and had so much fun writing this out!
> 
> Prompt: Cas borrowing a pair of Dean’s gray Calvin Klein boxers because they haven’t gone to buy him more clothes yet. Dean slamming him up against the wall and rutting against him until they’re both panting, sweating, and coming like fountains.

 

 

  
  
Dean tapped his foot in annoyance, watching as steam continued to billow out of the shower.  As much as he appreciated their new hot water heater (and boy did he appreciate it), Cas was taking twice as long as he or Sam normally did.  He wanted to get into town and back before dark, but if Cas didn’t hurry up, there was no way that was going to happen.    
  
“Yo, Cas, today!”    
  
He relaxed when he heard the water turn off and glanced to the clothes laid out on the bed.  Getting Cas new clothes, other than the old pair of jeans and t-shirt he had been wearing for a few days was one of the primary reasons they were making the impromptu trip into town.  “About time, I mean, you were pushing there.”    
  
“I apologize Dean.  I find the constant stream of hot water very pleasing.”    
  
Dean chuckled.  “I do too Cas, I get it.  I’ll wait out in the living room for you.  Try not to take too much longer, okay?  Sam might get antsy.”  He turned to grin at Cas and froze.  He’d steeled himself for the sight of Castiel in a towel, with his hair wet and messy, but that was nothing, nothing compared to what he did get.    
  
Cas.  Cas was, Cas couldn’t be-  
  
“Is something wrong Dean?”  Castiel stared back, wondering why Dean had paused in the bedroom to continue to stare at him.    
  
Dean swallowed and just stared at Cas some more, his jeans tightening.  “Cas, are you wearing my underwear?”  Dean said.    
  
Castiel looked down at the grey ‘boxer-briefs’ and then back up to Dean.  Sam had assured him it would be more than all right for him to do so.  Perhaps he had been mistaken.  “Yes Dean.  Sam was very skeptical that his would fit and suggested yours before we acquired some for me.”    
  
He choked and stared at the line where Cas’ pale skin disappeared into grey fabric.  Grey TENTED fabric.  Because, of course, it wasn’t enough to just see Castiel in his underwear.  Oh no.  Cas had to be half-naked, turned on, sporting an impressive erection AND wearing his underwear.  He was going to KILL Sam.    
  
“Is something wrong Dean?  Sam assured me there was no need to speak with you first, though I did suggest it.”  Castiel watched as Dean shifted in place again, the third time within thirty seconds.    
  
“There’s-”  Dean took a slow, steadying breath and reminded himself that there was no adjusting himself in his jeans while Cas was staring like that.  “There’s nothing wrong Cas.  I don’t give a shit if you borrow my clothes.  But uh.  Why didn’t you take care of yourself in the shower?”    
  
Castiel blinked in confusion.  “Take care of myself?  I do not understand.”  He looked down over his chest and stomach before looking at Dean.  “Are you referring to my erection?  I apologize.  You expressed a desire for me to finish my shower.  I thought it pertinent to masturbate at another time.  Perhaps later this evening.”    
  
Dean was pretty sure his brain broke at the word ‘erection’.  Then his control broke when the word masturbation (so, so, so wrong in Cas’ voice).  In a moment, he had Cas pinned against the wall, his blue eyes wide with surprise.  “Damnit Cas, you can’t do stuff like that.”  Dean buried his face in Cas’ neck and groaned.  Cas had even used his body wash.  Possessiveness flared in him again.  God DAMNIT Cas.  
  
“I do not understand Dean.”  Castiel shifted his hands to rest them at Dean’s waist.  That seemed to be the safest position at the moment.  “Why are you-”  
  
“Cas.”  Dean wanted to laugh, wanted to say something, anything to get Cas to understand.  “God Cas, you even used my body wash.  Are you trying to drive me crazy?”    
  
Castiel frowned again.  His body was reacting to Dean pressing this close to him.  He was overcome with the urge to pull Dean closer, to rub against him.  His erection throbbed, craving the friction he had not been able to provide in the shower.  “I have no desire to alter your mental state Dean.”    
  
Dean closed his eyes and inhaled again, the scent of Cas’ skin rising the longer they stood like this.  “Cas.  Listen to me.  Then you can decide whether or not to hit me.”  
  
“Why would-”  
  
“Just listen.”  Dean took another deep breath.  “The sight of you in my underwear turns me on.  The sight of you half-naked really turns me on, and the sight of you standing here, with an erection, on top of the other two, makes it damn near impossible to keep my hands off of you.  Do you understand now?”  
  
“I do not.”    
  
He resisted the urge to groan.  “All right Cas.  What don’t you understand?”  
  
“Why would you admitting desire for this-”  Cas paused, a brief look of pain crossing his face.  “Desire for me inspire the urge to harm you?”  
  
“Because that isn’t exactly normal.”  Dean said.  It took him a moment to realize that they were still standing far closer than they should be.  Cas’ hands felt like they were burning him through his clothes.    
  
Castiel tilted his head to the side and continued to stare at Dean.  “How?  You are always the cause of such reactions in me.  Your eyes, your lips, your skin.  They inspire the same.  Such desire is normal in humans.  How is the desire you feel for me different?”  
  
Heat shot through him with a groan.  “You want me?”    
  
“Do I desire you?”  Castiel waited for Dean to nod and smiled at him.  “Yes.”    
  
“Fuck Cas.”  Dean said, his voice dropping low again.  “You can’t say things like that.”  He forgot about holding himself up and away from the angel and got in close, savoring the feel of Castiel’s pale skin against his.  
  
“Dean.”  Cas reached out, his fingers bunching Dean’s t-shirt where they clutched at his waist.  His body was suddenly out of control, his hips moving to rock against Dean, craving friction, more of Dean’s body pressed against his.  He licked his lips, struggling to speak.  “Do you-ah!”  A loud noise was ripped from his throat as Dean started to move with him, their bodies starting a rhythm of their own.    
  
Dean bit down on the pale skin of Cas’ throat and sucked hard, smirking when he saw a mark start to form.  Cas was his.  His.  Only his.  He let his lips trail up Cas’ neck to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, please when Cas let out another loud noise, his whole body shivering.  “Do I what Cas?”    
  
Castiel fought to think, but desire was traveling through his body so quickly that he could hardly stand it.  What had he been about to ask Dean?  What had been his question?  How was one supposed to think when everything they were doing felt like THIS?  Heat, friction, the noise of Dean’s breaths and the feel of his body, it was overwhelming and perfect all at once.    
  
“C’mon Cas.  Tell me.  What were you going to ask me?”  Dean rocked his hips forward once more before stilling, keeping every inch of him still pressed to Cas.    
  
He whined, his hips moving forward again, seeking the friction Dean had been giving him.  His erection was straining, desire flaring hotter than he had ever felt before.  Everything he had thought of, imagined, nothing came close to Dean touching him like this.  “Do-do you desire me as well Dean?”    
  
Dean chuckled.  “Would have thought that is rather fucking obvious Cas.”   
  
“Yes, well-” Cas gasped as Dean rocked against him.  Dean’s erection appeared to be as insistent as his own.    
  
“Hey Cas?”  
  
Castiel forced himself to focus on Dean, on those green eyes that were smiling at him.  Dean looked pleased.  Happy.  Beautiful.  How was it this man desired him?  Inspired such want.  “Yes Dean?”    
  
Dean licked his lips, grinning when Cas’ eyes dropped to his lips and did not look away.  “You ever been kissed?”    
  
Kissing.  It was an abstract thought.  Two mouths meeting, pressing close, much like their bodies.  Dean found it pleasurable, he did it often with the women he pleasured.  “No Dean.”    
  
“Would you like to be?”  Dean said, smiling when Cas looked up at him again.  
  
Castiel considered it for a moment.  Dean appeared to have leaned closer.  He could feel every exhale of Dean’s breath on his lips.  They tingled, as if imagining the pressure to come.  “Yes Dean.”    
  
Dean gave a small groan.  “Love the way you say my name Cas.”  He leaned in and kissed Cas.  His lips were chapped.  Chapped and soft.  Perfect.  He could kiss Cas every day for the rest of his life.  It would be easy.  
  
“I was-” Cas bit his lip and groaned as Dean kissed his neck, biting and sucking at the skin.  It was an act he had observed dozens of times, but he had never felt before.  Extraordinary.  His skin felt on fire.  He wanted, needed more.  “I was unaware that there was an incorrect way to say your name Dean.”

Dean chuckled.  Angels.  His angel.  “There isn’t.  I like the way you say it.  That’s all.”  He mumbled into Cas’ neck, sucking at the skin.  He had already left a handful of marks and was planning on leaving many more.    
  
Castiel pushed his hips forward again.  “As wonderful as this feels Dean, can we, ah-!”   
  
Dean smirked and rolled his hips, pressing their erections together.  As much as he wanted to tear the clothes off of Cas and touch more skin, this felt too good to stop.  “Just like this Cas.  Want you just like this.  Want to see you lose it.”    
  
His whole body shivered and Castiel clutched Dean tighter.  This felt like so much more than it did when he masturbated.  It was pleasurable, to be certain, but he did not see where the appeal that so many talked about came in.  Now, like this, with Dean pressing him even more tightly into the wall, he had no trouble imagining pleasure worth giving up everything for.  “Dean!”  
  
“Yeah, Cas, that’s it.”  Dean dropped his hands to Castiel’s hips and coaxed him into a slow rocking motion.  “Come on.  Feels good, doesn’t it?  I know it feels good for me.”  He got them moving in a slow motion, rubbing back and forth against each other.    
  
Castiel clung to Dean, his hips, his body moving out of his control now.  He wanted now, he wanted so badly he couldn’t stand it.  Everything felt too much.  “Dean, I can’t, I-it feels so-”  
  
“Just let go.  Your body knows what to do Cas.  Knows what’ll feel good.”  Dean panted the words into Cas’ ear, grinding harder against him.  Cas held him tighter, whimpering and moaning into his neck while his hips moved frantically against him.  “I got you Cas, I promise it’ll feel good.”    
  
“Dean, Dean.”  Castiel knew he should lighten his grip on Dean’s shoulders, but everything was so intense and every time he moved, it got worse.  His entire body felt tense and desperate for the orgasm that was just out of reach.  “Dean, please!”  
  
Dean dropped one of his hands to Castiel’s lower back and pulled him closer.  “So good Cas.  So beautiful.  You’re gonna make me come, just like this.”   
  
Castiel’s eyes flew open as he stare at Dean and all of the tension in his body seemed to snap in one moment as his orgasm washed over him, his hips still moving against Dean, aftershocks shaking his body.  
  
Watching Cas’ blue eyes go wide in surprise and then lax in pleasure was undoubtedly the hottest thing that he had ever seen in his life.  Dean held onto Cas a little tighter, his dick throbbing with need, demanding it be taken care of.  Cas’ mouth had fallen open during his orgasm.  Dean claimed it again, his mouth devouring Cas’.  It only took him another minute before his orgasm was washing over him, a tidal wave of pleasure as he sank against Cas’ body, leaving him pinned to the wall.    
  
“Dean?”    
  
Dean blinked his eyes open slowly, raising his face from Castiel’s neck to look at him, nervousness stirring in the pit of his stomach.  Was Cas going to say that he regretted what had happened now?  “Yeah Cas?”  
  
“I believe I am going to need to borrow an additional pair of your boxer-briefs.  These require washing.”    
  
All of the tension drained out of Dean in an instant.  His shoulders shook with laughter and he pressed a quick kiss to Cas’ lips.  “Never, ever change Cas.  Ever.”  

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There Are Reasons Why Castiel Should Wear Dean's Clothing (That Only Dean Knows) [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445788) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
